


Goodnight, Stupid

by DaintyDuck_99



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Mabel's concerns, Other, Spoilers, The finer heartfelt concern's at the heart of poor muffin Mabel's insomnia, angst with fluff almost, but it sort of gets better, character exploration, this is chock full of angst guys I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyDuck_99/pseuds/DaintyDuck_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did anyone else wonder what exactly was going through Mabel's head as she gazed, wide eyed at the ceiling during the (non)closure of 'A Tale of Two Stans'? Hearts are breaking for the Pines family, and Mabel seems to be the most blatant heart of the lot. This is what came leaking out. Mabel's thoughts and feelings about the way her family is wired, directly after the new episode, during her bout of insomnia. Bonus: Dipper's two cents, sibling hugs, and a fish hook analogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mabel couldn't sleep a toot, nor a wink, or a snort, or even with a tiny smile stitched to the twilight of her lips, like Dippingsauce over there.

Of course he wasn't worried. He was the Stanford twin; his mind was a labyrinth of theories and plans and scenarios. Sort of like a theater, except he also liked to poke and house the beast known as 'rationalization'. Even though listening to his head all of the time nearly got the big stupid killed way more often than Mabel found herself in jeopardy for listening to her heart. To be fair, though, her heart was a little boy crazy. It hovered in her rib-cage like a storm of applause, egging her on whenever a cute boy (or even sometimes beautiful girls like Wendy) threw her a smile. 

Without Dipper, who could read between the degrees of her sillyness, she would think that she was stupid for bending over backwards like that. Dipper was the one who had cheered her up, told her about the distinctions of devotion and compassion. She had plenty of compassion, he'd explained (extra-palooza'd or extrapolated or something like that, to use his words), but it was her choice to funnel it into devotion. So far, she'd been wrong a lot...except for about Dipper himself, of course she'd do almost anything for Dippingsauce-- and Gruncle Stan. 

Yeah, he'd lied a lot. And Mabel used to think that he was more like Dipper, because Stan was gruff and sort of prickly and negative and conniving sometimes, but ultimately he was a good guy, just like Dipper. Well, she wouldn't say Dipper was conniving. Almost as smart as he thought sometimes, but never for legally questionable stuff...probably. 

But SHE was the Stanley twin. Creative, but sort of lazy with a dash of goofyness. And he followed his heart, too, it just leaked out a little more broken and bitter. But still golden. 

She wondered what Dipper's heart would sound like if it spoke up more often. And Gruncle Ford's. 

Dipper's head was a little cynical. Without Mabel around, she suspected that he wouldn't take the prerogative (she DID listen to him and Gruncle Stan, who, for a supposedly not so brilliant guy, knew some doozy dazzling words) to have a little fun. Or get out in the sunshine. Or shower every once in a blue moon. 

If she used her head more often, would it be as optimistic as her heart? 

Even her cupcake pixie dreamer self had trouble remaining optimistic about the bad blood between the Gruncles. Did their heads and hearts have the same funny disconnect? 

She wondered what Dipper would warrant of her questions. Would he pause to consider their merit, or comfort her right away? 

Her small condolence was the firm fact, cemented absolutely in her breastbone, that he would never dismiss her. No matter what silly things she did, he knew that there were things that bothered her. 

Of course they were twins, but at the beginning they're only human. 

She isn't quite sure what Gruncle Ford would say, but she believes that Gruncle Stan would agree.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep does not come easily, despite the smile sipping at his lips, meant to dispel the nightmares. The stars do not align at the edge of the mirror, where reality is a hologram and all of his questions stare back at him. 

He had thought that he finally knew his great uncle. 

Knowing people put handles like fishhooks or opium under your skin. Familiar and lethal. Risky, at rock bottom or sky high, and if they pulled too tight, you got hurt. He was still smarting in the pentagon of his chest from his first rejection, though he had known it was inevitable. He hadn't expected the tremors this time, and his brain is still rocking in a crimson ocean of 'everything is different now'. 

Mabel is his morphine. They had hurt one another before...he cringes as flashes of the two wrestling over the carpet strike behind his eyes. But in the end, they always healed back together, and she was the optimistic sun in his world of brooding night. 

He knows she is worried in the chamber of her over-sized heart. And he's lost in his head. A new corridor had been squeezed in in light of recent events, and he doesn't know where to put a new gruncle. 'Author' is too simple of a notion, but 'family' is so intimate. 

He isn't ready for more fishhooks. 

Wordlessly, he slinks out of bed and crosses the room. Mabel is awake (as he knew she would be), trembling like the sole survivor in the ocean of a storm. She crashes into his bony shoulders as if he is a lifeboat and throws her arms around him, trying to block out the worry and the doubt and the night. 

He pats her back with his willowy arms and she whispers, ''We can't let it end like this.'' 

A broken pair of glasses is dangling in the mirror, and he knows it is real. "No," he agrees.

She drops a wrinkled, worried frown on the bedspread. He smooths it away with another hug and a determined, "You'll always have me. We'll do something. I promise."


End file.
